1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging operation terminal, an imaging system, an imaging operation method, and a program device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-044627, filed Mar. 6, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, for example, a camera system including a camera head having an optical system such as a lens and an imaging element and a camera main body to which the camera head is detachably attached and which controls an operation of the camera head is known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-319646 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1).
The camera system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of processing modes such as a shooting mode to be set when shooting is performed and a playback mode to be set when an image obtained by the shooting is displayed on a display section and enable a photographer to change the mode to any processing mode when necessary. In addition, in Patent Literature 1, technology in which the camera main body is temporarily switched to a processing mode other than the shooting mode and is in a standby state when separation of the camera head from the camera main body is detected in a state in which the camera main body is set to the shooting mode and then the camera main body returns to the shooting mode when the attachment of the camera head to the camera main body is detected during the standby state is disclosed.
In the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an electrical contact point is provided in each of a camera head side and a camera main body side of a mount section configured to fit the camera head to the camera main body, and the camera head and the camera main body perform communication via the electrical contact point. In addition, a contact point for detection is provided on the mount section, and the attachment/detachment of the camera head to/from the camera main body is detected according to the detection result for the contact point for the detection.
According to recent advances in communication technology, it is possible to wirelessly perform communication between the camera head and the camera main body. In addition, when the communication between the camera head and the camera main body can be wirelessly performed, it is possible to perform shooting in a state in which the camera head and the camera main body are not fitted, i.e., even when the camera head and the camera main body are at separate positions, and thus expansion of a use range of the camera system may be desired.